Field of the Invention
The aspect of the embodiments relates to a management server system, a system, a method of a system, and a storage medium for managing a server including a web application service.
Description of the Related Art
Services provided by servers on the Internet have been becoming prevalent in recent years. Those services may be operated in a mode in which the services are used by users from all over the world. In such a mode of operation, it is difficult to stop a system for service maintenance during a specific period of time. Thus, there is a growing demand for a technique of doing maintenance work without stopping a service. Japanese Patent No. 4083049 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-295605 discuss conventional techniques for performing server maintenance or server switching without stopping a service, by controlling distribution of requests from clients to servers.
As web application technology advances, a conventional configuration in which a server generates and transmits a screen of Hypertext Markup Language (HTML) format to a client is shifting to techniques such as representational state transfer (REST)-ful model-view-controller (MVC) and client-side MVC. According to such techniques, a server executes processing via a REST interface (I/F) and returns only data to a client. A screen is generated on the client side.